100 Ways to Annoy Death Note Characters
by Lawliet Loves Light
Summary: :U


**100 Ways to Annoy Death Note Characters**

**-EDIT-**

**I FIXED ALL THE ERRORS XD  
**

**L**

1.) Whenever he is eating something, imitate him in an annoying manner making nomnom noises and slurping loudly.

2.) Put on a video of Boys Gone Wild.

3.) Make sure to have it on the part with Raito

4.) Tape a cookie to the screen

5.) Ask to compare penis sizes, when he declines, sneak into his pants and take photos.

6.) Be sure to distribute them to the members of the task force.

7.) Whenever he is sitting in his crouching position, knock him over and play Light's psycho Kira laugh.

8.) Steal his cake and shove it down Lighto's pants.

9.) Escort Soichiro into the room while this is in progress.

10.) Give him an unfrosted chocolate cake saying Mello licked it all off.

11.) Breathe heavily into his ear

12.) Tell him you know his long-lost son

13.) When he asks what the hell you're talking about, take him to Near.

14.) Play the Snuggle Bunny song every time he talks to Light

15.) Ask if he has autism.

**Light**

16.) Tell Misa that Light wants her tonight.

17.) Tell Takada the same thing.

18.) Have them meet at the same place. Sit back and watch the fight while munching on potato chips.

19.) Call him the poster boy of Banana Republic

20.) Question his last name

21.) Throw a bunch of peanuts at him so he can get molested by elephants

22.) Act like Misa-Misa

23.) Ask L for the videotape of Light masturbating and put it on the web

24.) Replace all his clothes with lederhosen

25.) Tell Sachiko that Light's fiance is coming over for dinner tonight

26.) Bring L.

27.) Go through Light's porn stash and put little stickers on the private parts that say 'Matsuda was here'

28.) Replace all his hairstyling gel with semen

29.) Hire a little boy to repeatedly ask him why they can't make out in public anymore all day long

30.) Make a fake diary for him and read it out loud to the task force.

**Matsuda**

31.) Tell him Sayu will never love him.

32.) Tell him Misa will never love him.

33.) Tell him Soichiro will never love him.

34.) Announce to the whole task force that you just discovered that Matsuda has never kissed a girl.

35.) Breathe on his neck in a seductive manner.

36.) Make him watch Dr. Phil all day.

37.) Make him go on Dr. Phil

38.)After he kills Light, tell him you're the real Kira.

39.) While he is wallowing in guilt, roughly pat him on the back saying, "It's okay! Does somebody need a hug?" In a loud voice.

40.) Tell him his mother never loved him.

**Soichiro**

41.) Announce that you have discovered a new specimen.

42.) Show the pictures you took of his mustache while he was asleep.

43.) Ask him how it's like to be the father of a mass-murderer.

44.) Record all of the grunting noises he makes in the anime and play them in a chorus.[cuz sysly he grunts alot]

45.) Give him a detailed description of L and Light's 'all-nighter'.

46.) Poke him repeatedly while he stands there gaping at nothing.

47.) Whenever he starts talking, interrupt him with: "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?!!"

48.) Tell him he looks spiffy.

49.) Parade around the room dragging Light with you singing the Kitty-Kat song. [ also works with annoying Light. ]

50.) Eat his socks.

**Misa**

51.) Show her a picture of Light naked, and when she's just about to squeal, show her the rest of them yaoi picturez

52.) While she is weeping, tell her that it's okay. Light was born gay.

53.) Pelt her with fatty Misa dolls.

54.) Style her hair into a unicorn horn and tell her that now, maybe Light will love her.

55.) Make fun of her height

56.) Tell her that Takada is sexier.

57.) Make noises from the other room saying: "Oh Light-kun, we mustn't!"

58.) when she marches in, hide but leave clues leading her into the closet.

59.) Keep her locked in for the next 3 weeks.

60.) When you let her out, push her out the window.

**Mello**

61.) Sing the 'Have You Ever Been Mello' song.

62.) Accuse him of being a transvestite.

63.) When in a large crowd, push him through yelling, "Step aside, she-man coming through!"

64.) Show him MattxNear

65.) Everytime he says something smart, loudly declare he simply read it from Near's notes.

66.) Buy Near merchandise and decorate his room with it.

67.) Replace all his chocolate with Near's toys,

68.) Steal all his leather and cut it up into little shapes, gluing them to Matt's bedroom wall.

69.) every time you see him, scream "YAllO THAR PURdY LaDY!"

70.) Replace his rosary with a hippie sign.

**Near**

71.) Trap him in a HALP box

72.) Call him racist.

73.) Break his favorite Transformers doll and send the parts to him on Christmas writing: Wrapped with care

74.) Tell him Kira's planning on killing the albinos next.

75.) Smack him until he shows emotion

76.) Ask him for friendship advice.

77.) Whenever he starts twirling his hair, whack his hand away and do it for him.

78.) Cradle him in your arms and stuff chocolate in his face until he suffocates

79.) Blame it on Mello.

80.) Make him wear a shirt that says 'Yes. I am gay.'

**Roger**

81.) Lock him in a room full of children.

82.) Call him a pedo

83.) Tell him he wasted his whole life working for Wammy's.

84.) Show him pics of future Mello

**Mikami**

85.) Force him to watch Veggietales.

86.) Put a microphone in his hand and push him into a stage with millions of people watching and make him sing

87.) Braid his hair.

88.) Make him wear a hot pink lolita dress

89.) Give him Light's digits [ also works with annoying Light. ]

**Ryuk**

90.) Give him Apple Jacks and apple juice. they dont taste like apples.

91.) Rip off his wings

92.) Make him erase Light's name from the Death Note, and when Light's alive again and Ryuk starts getting interested, trap him in an anti-Shinigami cage.

93.) Make him be Misa's Shinigami.

94.) Dress Light up as a giant apple

**Rem**

95.) Make Light kill Misa and Rem [somehow] saving L.

96.) Make her hate Light even more by showing her yaoi.

97.) Paint her rainbow colors writing 'Gay Pride' on her forehead

98.) Play the Pirates of the Caribbean theme whenever she comes into a room

99.) Imitate her in a Jamaican accent

100.) Tell her Gelus's sacrifice wasn't worth it.

* * *

How was it??? Lol i know it sucked but it took me FOREVER to type. Plus the fact that my parents keep coming in the room every few minutes doesn't help. Ah wells. Please review!


End file.
